Welcome to the new age, to the new age
by DivergentIsMyLife82736
Summary: Tris Prior is attending a new High School. Her father is never home, so her brother is like her dad. He is extremely abusive to her and always ignores her. She loves working on cars and enjoying life. Will Tris fit in at her new high school or will she be a nobody? What happens when the unexpected happens? I am terrible at summaries! Way better than it sounds! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Tris P.O.V

When I woke up, I noticed Caleb standing in the doorway. He was just starring at me.

"Can help you?" I asked.

"No, I don't need anything. I'm just checking on you."

"Ok…" I say skeptically.

He walks out of my room, and I glance over at my clock and see that it's almost 6:30. I practically jump out of my bed and pull on my black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black leather jacket and lace up my combat boots as fast as I possibly can. I grab my backpack and charge downstairs and straight out the door without grabbing breakfast. When I close the door Caleb is already backing out of the driveway, and I'm screaming at the top of my lungs to stop the car. I try to run down the sidewalk and catch him, but it's to late he is already driving down the road. I pick up my pace, pumping my arms back and forth with my arms and legs burning as I run to the school as fast as can.

When I finally get to school, I see that everyone is standing outside the school talking to their friends. I squeeze through the crowd in front of the school and mutter excuse me each time someone bumps into me. As I enter the school I see to my left a sign that says "Office", so I walk over to the wooden door and push it open.

"Hi, I'm here to see the principal," I say to the lady sitting at the desk.

The woman mumbles without looking up at me, "She is through the door to your left."

I walk through the door and see a younger woman probably in her 30's sitting behind her desk arguing with someone over the phone. When she sees me standing there she smiles and points at the chair in front of her. She says she had to go and hangs up the phone.

She says, "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," I say softly.

She says sternly, "Welcome to Faction High I am Principal Tori, but you can call me Tori though."

"I am Beatrice Prior, but I prefer to be called Tris, " I say in return.

"Well here is your schedule and you will be in the Dauntless pod," Tori says and hands me my schedule.

My classes consist of:

_**1st: English **_

_**2nd: History **_

_**3rd: P.E. **_

_**4th: Lunch **_

_**5th: Free **_

_**6th: Science **_

_**7th: Math **_

_**8th: Homeroom Locker Combo: 42-6-2 Locker #128**_

When I get to my locker I see a girl that has short black hair with red accents.

"Hi, my name is Christina! What's yours?" she squeals.

I reply, "I'm Tris."

"Are you the new girl?" she questions.

I say, "Yea…"

She snatches my schedule right out of my hands. As she scans it three boys walk around the corner. Two of them look fairly alike and e other one is very handsome and has eyes as deep blue as the sea. Shit! They're walking over to Christina and I.

Christina exclaims, "Hey guys! This is Tris she is new here. Oh Tris this is Zeke, Uriah, and Four."

"Hi," they all say in unison.

Four looks at me and gives me a small smile. I blush a little and look down at my takes another look at my schedule and looks up at me after a few minutes.

"You have 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 8th period with me," Christina says.

Zeke grabs my schedule from Christina's hands and glances at it and passes it Four and Uriah, so they can look at it.

Zeke exclaims, "I have 1st and 3rd with you and that's all."

"You have 5th, 6th, and 7th with me," Uriah says.

Four chuckles and says, "I have everything with you!"

Then a group of girls with a few boys (including Caleb) walks toward us.

Christina says to them, "Guys this is Tris. She is new here." They all introduce themselves. Their names are Lauren, Myra, Shauna, Lynn, Will, and Al. I swear I heard Lauren mumble something after she introduced herself but whatever.

After everyone walks to their first period Christina asks me, " Do you wanna come over after school and go shopping before a party tonight?"

"Sure!" I exclaim in a heartbeat.

The bell rings for first period. Not much happens in English we just do some worksheets and she lets us talk for the last twenty minutes of class, so I talk to Christina some about the rest of my teachers. The bell rings and Christina and I walk to our lockers and joke around and make funny faces at each other, but she leaves cause she has to get to second period early. I'm left alone at my locker for a while until someone comes up behind me, but I don't look to see who is behind me.

"Hello," says a deep raspy voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright you guys got lucky. I am updating this since my exams are finally over! Thank God! I really hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer- I'm still not Veronica Roth no matter what!**

Tris P.O.V.

Without looking over my shoulder I mutter, "Hi."

The person behind me slams the locker door; luckily I had all my books out of it.

"When I say hello or hi you answer me! Got it!" he exclaims.

I say while rolling my eyes, "Whatever."

I turn around and walk to my 2nd period, but he sticks his hands on bot sides of me. Right beside me arms, so I can't walk away from him.

"Listen babe, you wanna come over tonight?" he asks while leaning in close to me.

I shove him backwards with my books and shove my finger in his face and say, "No, because of two reasons (1) I don't even know you (2) I'm going home with my friend!"

"Yeesh! Someone is a feisty girl. I like feisty girls. Well since you don't know me I'm Eric, you can also call me babe if you want," he says while wiggling his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes and duck under his arms and dart towards 2nd period.

Behind me I hear him scream at me, "You can't hide from me!"

As I walk into 2nd period, I see only one empty seat and it's by Four. He smiles at me when I sit down, so I smile back at him. All we do that period was just talk and read about the history of Chicago. In the last 20 minutes of class she lets us talk to our friends. Instead of talking I just draw in my notebook and hum "Let It Go" by Idina Menzel.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen.**_

_**A kingdom of isolation,**_

_**And it looks like I'm the queen.**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried.**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see.**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be.**_

_**Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.**_

_**Well now they know!**_

_**Let it go, let it go.**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore.**_

_**Let it go, let it go.**_

_**Turn away and slam the door.**_

_**I don't care!**_

_**What they're going to say!**_

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway!**_

_**It's funny how some distance,**_

_**Makes everything seem small.**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me,**_

_**Can't get to me at all!**_

_**It's time to see what I can do,**_

_**To test the limits and break through.**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me,**_

_**I'm free!**_

_**Let it go, let it go,**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky.**_

_**Let it go, let it go,**_

_**You'll never see me cry!**_

_**Here I stand,**_

_**And here I'll stay.**_

_**Let the storm rage on.**_

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground.**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast.**_

_**I'm never going back,**_

_**The past is in the past!**_

_**Let it go, let it go,**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn.**_

_**Let it go, let it go,**_

_**That perfect girl is gone!**_

_**Here I stand,**_

_**In the light of day.**_

_**Let the storm rage on.**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway!**_

When I finished the song, everyone in the class was staring at me with wide eyes and mouths gaping wide open. Even the teacher was in awe! Four is looking at me like I'm something foreign.

"What is it?" I ask him confused.

He answers, "That was amazing!"

"What was amazing?" I question him still confused, but worried.

Four replies, "Your singing!"

I think to myself for a minute, I just sang in front of my entire class! Shit! Was I really that good?

"Miss Prior, please come here," Mrs. Lance says sternly.

I ask her, "What do you need ma'am?"

"You're not in trouble," she says and sigh with relief, "I think you're and amazing singer and I think you might like this."

She hands me a flyer that reads… "Faction High Talent Show. All grades can participate! It doesn't matter what you do, just have fun! Show us what you got!"

I say to her and nod my head, "Thank-you ma'am."

"You are very welcome," she says.

The bell rings, I gather up my books and walk towards the gym. As I'm walking to the gym I see a sign that says… "Fall Formal this Friday. Tickets are $4 each. You don't need a date either." I sigh with a relief. I finally have something to do on a Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Now I may not be updating very much, sooooooo this is going to b a long chappie!**

**Disclaimer- I know you may think this, but I am not Veronica Roth.**

**Four P.O.V.**

As I walk down the hall towards the gym I, see Tris walking down the hall and looking at a poster for the Fall Formal. I consider asking her to go with me, but I figured someone asked her already so I saw no point in asking her.

When I walk in the gym I see the archery targets set up, and I mentally scream YES! in my head. I walk in the locker room and see Zeke grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, Zeke you ok? You look like you just won a million bucks?" I ask while looking him up and down.

He practically screams while jumping up and down like a 5 year old, "Shauna said she would go to the formal with me!"

"Lucky you…" I mutter.

He has a look of concern on his face, "Wha'dya **('Wha'dya' means what do you in my terms… now back to da story!)** mean?"

"I don't know how I'm gonna' ask Tris to the formal!" I whisper/yell.

Zeke rubs his hands together like a mad person and says evilly, "You came to the right guy then!"

**Tris P.O.V.**

When I walk in the gym Christina practically jumps on top of me while screaming her friggin' head off. I eventually shove her off of me and stand up while gasping for air.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask while brushing dirt off of me.

She exclaims in a sing-song voice, "Will asked me to go to the dance with him!

We walk in the locker and change into tank tops and athletic shorts. After we finish changing Mr. Toth, the gym teacher explains how we are going to use the bows by NOT killing someone. He says that the girls will go first and that we will be split in to 2 groups of 6 **(get it 6!? I'm sorry I couldn't resist not doing that so oh well)**. Christina and I are both in the second group, so we just sit there and talk until it's our groups' turn to go. I stand up and walk over to where one of the bows is laying when my groups turn is up.

I sigh and notch my arrow and pull back my arrow. As I let go I hear someone in the background scream 'Don't mess up', but I just ignore them and look to see where the arrow landed. Yes! It landed right in he dead center. My next arrow I hit right outside the bulls-eye. As I pull back my last arrow, The fire alarm suddenly goes off, I look out the window that looks out into the cafeteria and see a fire raging in the kitchen. I drop my bow and follow everyone out the front door and end up standing by a boy that is tall and has blonde hair and has dull green eyes. He is actually kinda handsome. They finally get the fire under control, and we all start to walk back inside.

Mr. Toth dismisses us to go change before the bell rings. Once the bell does ring Christina grabs my arm and drags me to a table in the lunchroom. More people start to fill up the lunchroom. I look around the room to look for my brother and spot him sitting with the jock like looking guys laughing at whatever there talking about.

The table fills up quickly with most of the people I met this morning except Myra, Lauren, and Lynn. We all get our food and sit back down at the table. My mind starts to wander my thoughts about what happened back in West Virginia **(I may or may not have mentioned where she is from so now you know where she is from)**…

_**Flashback**_

It was a typical day back at home, and one of my best friends Robert was over and we were on our ATV's racing through the town. When we got back home my dad was home earlier than usual and was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Without looking up he told Robert and I to sit down at the table with him. AT that moment he told both of us that the entire family was moving. Before I could think I ran up stairs to my room and cried my eyes out. I finally pulled myself together and went back downstairs to finish the conversation. A few minutes later my dad's boss called and said that he was transferring BOTH my mom and dad to Europe and that he would buy a house that Caleb and I could live in while they were in Europe and that he would pay the tuition for the school we were attending.

_**A Few Months Later**_

Caleb and I finished unpacking and started to make dinner. He got a text and said he would be back later. Well when he came back later, he seemed a little angry I tried to reason with him, but that just made him madder. He grabbed my wrists and started punching me in the face and kicking me in the gut. I was helpless, so I let him beat the shit out of me. That was how he became so abusive to me.

_**End of Flashback**_

I'm just staring at my plate when Christina snaps her fingers in front of my face waking me out of my trance.

"Earth to Tris!" she screams in my ear.

I say quietly, "I'm fine don't worry I'm not dead yet," I whisper 'yet' to myself.

The bell rings and everyone goes there separate ways to their classes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back I know I just updated, but here is another chappie! FourTris coming soon! Possible fluff?! The songs in this hit me while I was listening to iTunes Radio, so if you don't know the songs search it on YouTube.**

**Disclaimer- I am not Veronica Roth no matter what you people say!**

**And now drumroll please (drum rolling)… THE 4****TH**** CHAPTER! (Screaming people)**

**Tris P.O.V.**

_**(Time lapse after school)**_

I feel like I'm going to hurl with the way Christina is driving Marlene, Shauna, and I to the mall. Literally, I have no clue how she got her license! The moment we walk in the mall she runs to Forever 21 screaming her head off while I stand there and gape at how big the mall is.

"Tris! Get your ass over here! I found the perfect shirt for you!" Christina screams so loud people stare at her.

I walk over there to her and scream/whisper, "Could you be any louder!?"

"Nope!" she says popping the 'p'.

I roll my eyes and look at the shirt and shake my head signaling I don't want it. Christina just throws it at me and drags me to a dressing room to try it on.

**20 minutes later…**

"Christina! There is no way I am going to wear that dress to the party tomorrow! I would look like a slut!" I scream at her through the dressing room door.

She says in a sing-song voice, "Four would love you in it!"

"Four can't stand to look at me the way I look now. What do you think he will go crazy when he sees me?!" I yell at her.

Marlene and Shauna look up from the dress rack they're looking at and they all scream in unison, "YES!"

"Alright. You can pick out your dress as long as you let me do your makeup tomorrow before the party," Christina says while crossing her arms and grinning evilly at me.

I grumble, "Fine."

I walk over to a dress rack and look through tons of dresses that are either to revealing or look like a slut would wear. I finally find a dress that is black at the top and then at the mid-section a silver belt and at the bottom there are ruffles down it and is strapless.

"GUYS! I FOUND ONE!" I scream to make sure she hears me.

"OK! BRING IT OVER HERE!" Shauna yells back.

By this point everyone in the store is staring at us wide eyed. I run over to her and hand her the dress so she can inspect it. They start jumping up and down and drag me to a dressing room, again, so I can try it on. I try it on and I look at myself in the mirror and it fits perfectly and shows off the very small curves that I have. I exit the dressing room and I see Christina, Marlene, and Shauna sitting on a footstool like thing when they see me they stare at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"That's the one for you! You look absolutely stunning!" Marlene exclaims.

Shauna and Christina both say, "I agree with Marlene."

I walk back in the dressing and take it off and change back into normal clothes. I walk out and head over to where the others are standing looking at shoes and jewelry. I pick out a pair of black and silver stripped 2 inch heels and a black necklace with a circle that has a set of flames inside it and a pair of black dangly earrings. After I pay for everything, we all head to the tattoo parlor across from the dress shop, so Marlene can get another tattoo. I am looking through the tattoo books and see one that ha s three ravens. I walk over to a lady cleaning up from her last customer. When she looks up, I realize its Tori.

"Hey! You want a tattoo?" Tori asks when she sees me.

"Yea, I want the three ravens on my collarbone!" I exclaim.

She pats the seat beside her stool and starts working on my tattoo. We make some small talk, and by the time I realize she is done with it. She hands me a mirror, so I can look at it. I start to get out my wallet to pay for it, but she stops and says it's on the house. I thank her and walk over to my friends and show them my tattoo. We al walk out of the mall and walk over to Christina's car. Before I know it were at my house, I thank Christina for the ride and run up to the front door and open it. There waiting for me in front of the door is no one else but Caleb.

"You're late," he says sounding annoyed.

I mange to stutter out, "I'm sorry I went out to the mall with them and lost track of time."

He raises his fist and says, "This is for your own good," and with that he punches me continually in the face and gut.

I collapse to the ground and scream as loud as I can, and that's when I black out.

**A/N I need some ideas so please give me some ideas and sorry I forgot the song that is next chapter I got ahead of myself I gotta go to a jazz band concert then go pack up and take it all back to the school. SO MUCH FUN! (note the sarcasm)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! I know updated not that long ago, and I am going on a trip soon so I'm trying to update a lot! Alright not many ideas from you guys so his may be terrible. Alright if I get 20 more reviews I will update! Now onto the story!**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up in a pool of blood, and I'm so confused. Then all the memories start to come back. I think of Caleb and I just want to punch him soooooooooo bad right now! I push that though out of my mind and see a note on the table and limp over towards it. It says:

_Dear, bitch (also known as Tris),_

_ When I come I expect dinner to be made and everything cleaned up even the blood puddle. I will be home around 7:15. It better be cleaned up or else… _

_ Signed, Caleb._

Ugh! Seriously why can't you do it!? I start to clean up the blood puddle lying in front of the door.

**15 minutes later…**

I finally finished cleaning the house and making dinner. I start to put everything on the table frozen peas, chicken, bread rolls, and water to drink. I hear Carlos, the gateman; page the receiver I have in case he needs me. **(Not sure if I mentioned that Caleb and Tris live in a huge house that has a pool, 50 acres of woods, and a green ATV, 6 sports cars, and has a gateman? Sorry for all this stuff coming at you!)**

"Hey, Carlos!" I say through the receiver.

He sounds bored as he says, "Hey, Tris. Do you mind if you bring me my bufriedo **(A** **bufriedo is a fired burrito I got the term out of "Looking for Alaska" by John Green just to clarify some stuff) **I got at the café?"

"Sure, be right out," I say tired from cleaning the house and cooking dinner.

I grab the bufriedo out of the fridge heat it up in the microwave for a few seconds and take it out to Carlos. I walk back inside and see headlights through the window signaling Caleb's home. Great! He walks in and looks around the room to see if I cleaned. He looks at me and makes sure he hits me as he walks by to the dinner table. We both sit down at the table say the blessing and eat the food in silence. I finish my food fast excuse myself from the table and run up to my bedroom. I never looked in the mirror to see how badly I was injured. When I looked in the mirror I saw that I have a black eye my nose is blackish-blue and fist prints on my cheeks. I hop in the shower real quick humming along with iTunes radio, which is currently playing _A Thousand Years_ By Christina Perri. I get out of the shower and see a text from Christina.

_C- Heyyyyyyy can u come over to my house 2morrow after school so I can do ur makeup along with Shauna's and Mar's?_

_T-lemme ask Mr. douchebitch also know as Caleb_

_C- k but why he Mr. douchebitch_

_T- cause he's my bro duh! Lol ttyl and yea I can_

I throw my phone on my bed and change into a neon green with black stripes sports bra and running shorts. I run down stairs and start to walk out the door.

"Oh. Caleb I'm going home with a friend tomorrow and going to a party then spending the night with her!" I say turning on my heel so I face him.

He spits at me, "Fine with me. That means I don't have to look at your ugly face tomorrow!"

I slam the door and run putting my headphones on and blasting 5 Seconds of Summer. I feel the wind hit my face, I take a turn and see that I have made it town. I turn down the volume, and walk towards the car shop. I walk in and look around at all the cars and gape at the beauty of them. I see a 1969 Camaro SS sitting in the workshop.

"Excuse me sir. Would you mind if I take a look at that baby in there?" I ask the guy behind the counter pointing at the Camaro in the shop.

"Sure a long as you don't mess anything up," he says while looking back to the computer.

I walk through the door to the shop, and walk over to it and pop up the hood. It looks like the engine is the original one, but I see that it has a few minor things that could be fixed. I grab a wrench off the table and tighten a few screws. I put the wrench down look at the radiator and see they only have duct tape on it instead of an actual radiator cap. I rummage through a pile of junk in the corner of the shop. I eventually find I good shape that isn't burnt. I throw the duct tape away and wipe the grease off my hands. I notice the oil is low, so I change the oil. I walk out and ask the man behind the counter for the keys to it. I grab them out of his hands and head back to the shop with the guy on my heels to see what I do. I get behind the wheel and put the key in the ignition and turn it and the engine rumbles with life. The worker looks amazed; I hop out of the car and smile at him.

He manages to stutter out, "H-h-how did you get that to work?! I have been working on her for almost 3 years now?"

"Well, I had to tighten a few screws, get a new radiator cap, and change the oil," I say while I pull my hair back into a ponytail.

He says while shoving his hands in his pockets, "Ya'know. I could make you a deal."

My eyes light up with excitement and ask, "How much you want for it?"

"I will take… 32,000 with 1,500 of since you repaired it. So the final cost is…" he says trying to figure out the math.

I say impatient, "30,500. I will take that!"

I pull out my wallet and hand him the money all in cash and say, "Here ya go. Now can I sin some papers and take her home?"

"Yea, let me get them," he says and rushes out of the shop and returns a few minutes later with a pen and papers.

I quickly sign the papers grab the keys and drive home.

**Time lapse before school starts…**

I pull into the parking lot of the school and lean against my car waiting for my friends to arrive. I see Uriah and Zeke pull in with their Chevy Silverado. When they get out I wave them over to my car.

"Whoa! Cool ride Tris!" Uriah exclaims.

I blush and look at my feet as I mumble, "Thanks. I guess?"

I grab my books and head for my locker. When I get there I see Chris and Will making out against MY locker! Ugh! I walk over to Will and tap his shoulder. He looks at me and pulls Chris down the hall to 1st period. I laugh and shake my head and put my books in my locker. As I run to 1st period I run into a person, but he's more like a wall.

"Watch where you're going Stiff!" the guy yells, and I realize he's the one rom P.E. yesterday!

I get up and roll my eyes and walk back towards 1st period. I walk in and see Four, Chris, and Will in the back talking, so I walk back there to talk to them.

"Hey guys," I say as I sit down.

They all say in unison, "Hey!"

"What happened to your face?!" Chris asks with concern in her voice.

"I hit my eye on my dresser when I got out of bed," I manage to say.

The bell rings and I pull out my notebook and start drawing a deformed heart with demon wings. I feel someone looking over my shoulder and quickly write a caption that reads: _Love Hurts. _ I quickly close my notebook and start paying attention to what the teacher has to say. A few minutes later the teacher lets us talk to our friends, so I talk to Four, Chris, and Will. I start to zone out, and I hear them laughing, so I start laughing with them. The bell rings signaling the end of 1st period. As I am walking out of the room a pair hands wrap around me.

"Let go of me you douchebag!" I exclaim softly.

The arms release me and shove me up against the wall as the attacker says, "Stay away from Four and we won't have a problem. Got it?" With that the attacker drops me.

I run to my locker and grab my books for 2nd period and run there in time before class starts. I sit down and think to myself this is going to be a long day'.

**Time Lapse after school…**

I dart out of the school and run to my car. When I get to my car I realize, I left my keys in my locker. I walk back in the school, and unlock my locker and get my keys and my diary. As I am about to walk out of the school gunshots go of. I run to the nearest room, which happens to be a closet. I hear footsteps outside the door and murmuring. I hold my breath and prepare for the worst. Then the door opens…

**Haha! It's a cliffie! Give me 5 more reviews and I will update! Thank-you all so much to those who have reviewed tell your friends about this story. I need some ideas for another story, so if you think of any PM those to me! Love y'all!**

**-Pais.**


End file.
